THE BIRTH OF SHADOWEN
by Kis Kidakakas Black
Summary: A NEW GIRL A NEW LIFE. WILL LOGAN EVER FIND LOVE.P.S. DONT BLAME ME MY SECOND TIME WRITING.


Kida: Jubilee you done with that chapter yet. I want to know what happens

next.

Jubilee: How come you want to know what happens next when this is the first chapter?

Kida: oh.

KIDAKAKAS

CHAPTER ONE

It was cold and rainy. No one was outside but a dark figure wondered the city. The leather duster coat that the figure wore went from neck to feet. The figure lifted up its head to revel a pretty face. But the face told tales of betrayal and sadness. She looked battered wearing the duster. Most people gave her a look of disgust when ever they saw her. But it was days like this that she felt alone and safe.

She slowly slipped of her coat to revile a pair of fire colored wings. Streaks of many different shades of yellows, reds and oranges could bee seen through the dull rain. Her wings looked like live fire. Dancing about. She slowly wrapped her coat up and took flight. Soaring over the sky she felt free. She felt like she had a purpose in life of just a few seconds. Suddenly something hit her in the left wing. She cried out in pain as she hurtled towards the hard ground. She landed on grass. It appeared that she had been flying over the park. She rolled over to find that a few drunken yahoos were pointing a gun at her.

'Well, well, well. It looks like we go ourselves a mutant.' The young girl tried to move but pain shot true her wing. She knew that her wing was healing up fast but it was still painful and she needed to move fast. The leader took a bunch of her hair in his fist and tugged her up onto her feet, and pointed the gun to her stomach. 'Say goodnight mutie.' He said as he fired the gun. The pain was mild and she still stood on her two feet. The gang stared in horror as the wound holes stated to puss out the bullets and close up.

The girl smirked and said 'Prepare to meet my friends.' As she said this tree claws shot out between both knuckles on both hands. She despite the great pain jumped on the leader and stuck her claws into his chest. With a sharp twist of her hand and a disgusting pop she ripped his heart out (literally). As she looked at the bloody organ she felt called to it. The beauty of it the smell, just ready to be eaten. But she flung it away she would not become like her father a, blood trusty man. The other men felled in fear that the same thing would happened to them.

Very tired she crept into a dark alley. Tomorrow the people will start to fear mutants more and more just because she was trying to protect herself. Sighing she crept into a large TV box and when to sleep.

The next morning at Xavier's institute

Logan was awoken by the sound of his bedroom door slamming open and Scott yelling at him to get up. 'What the hell Scooter?' Logan yelped. 'What the hell, Logan? I'll give you what the hell look at this and read the conclusion.' With that he threw the news paper at Logan's face. Picking it up he read the front page.

A local man was found dead in the park this morning. Tom Lingken the man in question was found by the polis lying in the park dead. From the lab test it appears that Tom was torn to pieces. Closer study of the body and DNA samplings revel that it was done with three foot long adamantium claws. The perpetrator believed to be a mutant had three claws coming out of each hand an eye witness said but gender is not yet confirmed.

'So?' Logan asked perplexed. 'So what did they say to you this time Logan? I thought you promised to try not to kill anyone ever again.' Scott replayed very angry. 'What makes you think I did it?'

'Who else has those claws of yours?'

'Well good luck finding that out you can ask the bar tender at Rick's he'll tell yaeh

that I was there the whole night'

It was about time for lunch. This was a prefect opportunity to go around to get some cash. She slipped around. Her hands dipping into pocks and fishing out wallets. No one noticed her in the crowd of people. When she finally finished she took the money and ran.

She hadn't run far when she bumped into a man with auburn hair and demon like eyes. 'Hei, watch it man.' She turned to run but he followed her. He followed her until she reached a dark alley way. He hid in the shadows and watched. 'You can come out you know I can smell you hiding behind the dumpster.' She said. The man obviously surprised stepped out into the open. 'Petit Gambit believe that you have something of his' the man replayed. 'Alright you found out. Yeah must have been a pick pocket before.' She said as she threw him back his wallet. 'Oui more 'hen a pick pocket more of a thief.' He replayed. 'Is that so?'

She studied him more carefully. His build was no more then impressive. She let out a sigh and said, 'God forbid another one of those perfectly good thieves turned good o' joy to the world.' Gambit was quiet taken bake by the girls out burst. He was about to replay when three people in robes appeared out of no were. 'Kida you are under arrest for crimes of reviling our world to muggles please come quietly.' Gambit looked over to the girl. She was standing there. Leather trench coat blowing backward form the raw power coming for her. Her eyes glowing silver. Electric sparked form her hands and her hair. He stared as she electrocuted all three of them. He watched glued to the spot as she ran out of the alley way.


End file.
